


Two Become One

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Banana Bubble Bath 'verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Bonding, Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the thought of losing Rose terrified him, the Doctor had finally admitted, at least to himself, exactly what she meant to him and it was anything but platonic. She was a strength for him, not a weakness, and everything he wanted and believed in. It was time he showed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. 
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt (provided by kevinkillgrave), Ten x Rose, angst, with the line, “Please forgive me.” Many thanks to lunaseemoony for looking this over. 
> 
> This dedicated to the brilliant tenscupcake and my humble attempt to her help her feel better after she broke her own heart in her wonderful fic, Anthropomorphic. 
> 
> Recognizable/retweaked dialogue comes from Doomsday. 
> 
> Lastly, while this can stand on it’s own, this follows and concludes the events set in motion with [Banana Bubble Bath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915034) and [Shiver of Anticipation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5406122).

The world was hazy as the Doctor slowly awoke. There was an ache in his groin he hadn’t felt in several hundred years, but it felt amazing and he pushed his hips against the body he had wrapped in his arms. He wanted to burrow inside and never leave. Not only was the sensation incredible, but so was the smell. It wasn’t just the lovely aroma of bananas left over from the bubble bath, but more importantly, and more heady, was the scent that had no name other than Rose. 

_ROSE!_

The Doctor’s eyes flew open in shock. He was spooned behind her, and his hips were nestled firmly against her bum. From the state of his arousal, it was clear he’d been rutting himself against her, enjoying the friction on his hardened length for a while now. One of his arms was securely around her waist, holding her to him, and the hand on his other was wrapped possessively around one of her breasts. 

Shame flooded his senses. He was a Time Lord and this went against everything he’d ever been taught. Emotions like this, losing one’s self to carnal pleasure, it was for the lowlier species of the universe, not for his kind. 

_No!_ Fully awake now, he rejected those notions. While the thought of losing Rose terrified him, he had finally admitted, at least to himself, exactly what she meant to him and it was anything but platonic. She was a strength for him, not a weakness, and everything he wanted and believed in. It was time he showed her.

But that being said, Rose was asleep. He knew from the night before she was interested in a more physical relationship (and how desperately he wanted that too), but this probably wasn’t what she had in mind, him fondling her in the dark and her unaware. His current state was the reason why he’d never allowed himself to fall asleep when they’d shared a bed during past adventures. He couldn’t control his body when he was asleep. But after the giant step they had taken last night in her TARDIS en-suite, there was only one place he had wanted to spend his night and that was next to her. After hours of watching her sleep though, her head nestled against his chest, he had succumbed himself. He couldn’t remember ever having slept better.

The Doctor had just started to ease his hips away from Rose when suddenly her bum brushed against him, but with some force behind it. “Oh,” she exclaimed. _How long had she been awake?_

“Rose, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He begged, flopping onto his back.

Rose turned over and the TARDIS brought up the lights in her bedroom. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, her eyebrows knit together. 

“What for?”

“I was,” he tugged on his ear and dropped his voice. Ridiculous when it was just the two of them, but he couldn’t say it in a normal tone. “Humping you.”

“And did you know you were doing it?” Rose seemed to be hiding a smile.

“Well, no. I woke up doing it.”

“Then why are you sorry?”

“Because you were asleep.”

“And so were you.” She snuggled closer to him. “Doctor, last night I shared a bath with you. We washed, dried, and helped each other into our jimjams and then snogged for ages in my bed. This is hardly going to upset me.”

The Doctor felt himself relax. “Really?”

“Yeah. Like I said before, I think we’ve both wanted more for a while now. And,” she paused and this time he could hear the nerves in her voice, “I was enjoying it.”

“Me too,” he confessed. “You felt incredible.”

Rose grinned at him, but then her face turned serious. “The other day I promised you forever, Doctor. No strings attached. I made that choice a long time ago, when you still wore leather, that I was never going to leave you. Even if we were only ever going to be friends. If you’re ready for the next step now, so am I. If you’re not though, that’s okay too.”

She laced her fingers in his and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

What had he ever done to deserve this woman? He knew he didn’t, but he was ready to show her exactly what she meant to him, if she’d allow him to. 

“It’s going to hurt when I lose you, Rose and that scares me; whether it’s when the storm arrives or watching you decay. But not as much as not telling you how I feel and what I want. I’m ready, Rose.” He brought their joined hands to his mouth and brushed kisses across her knuckles. With his free hand, he brushed his fingertips across her temples. 

“But now I have a question or you, and it’s serious. Time Lords looked down on this sort of thing but Gallifreyans didn’t. All Time Lords were Gallifreyan, but not all Gallifreyans were Time Lords. And for a Gallifreyan, sex wasn’t just physical. It was mental too.”

He paused and took a deep breath, his hearts in his throat. “I want that sort of a connection with you. It’ll just be while we’re intimate.”

Rose’s face was unreadable. “So you want to go into my mind.” 

“Yes, but I won’t be looking. I want to share what I feel and to feel that from you. I’d like that very much.”

She broke into a soft smile. “I trust you, Doctor, with everything. I love you.”

He beamed at her. “Quite right, too. And Rose Tyler, I love you. With every beat of my hearts, for the rest of my lives.”

The Doctor pulled her into his arms. “Now I will show you just how much.”

They kissed languidly for several moments and the Doctor felt his arousal return and escalate. Last night he had thoroughly charted her mouth, and now he longed to map her body with his lips and tongue. 

Slipping his fingers under her vest top, he raised it up to just below her breasts and moved down her body. He placed several open mouthed kisses against the soft skin of her belly before dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. Mmmm… she tasted divine and her scent of her skin was intoxicating. 

The Doctor trailed more kisses up her body and reaching her breasts, he removed the top and took in the sight of her pebbled nipples and heaving chest. He’d touched them during their bath, when he’d ran a flannel over them, taking loving care of her body as she had done with him, but now there was passionate intent. He cupped them gently in his hands and watched as Rose’s eyes slipped closed. He brought his lips to one, laving the areola with his tongue before capturing the tip in his mouth. 

“Doctor,” Rose murmured, and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him to her.

One nipple thoroughly attended to, he moved his attentions to the other, as she undulated against him. “Rose,” he gasped at the friction of her body against his erection.

“My turn, Time Lord.” Rose gave him a saucy grin, and slipped her hand under his sleep shirt. In a fluid move she rid him of it completely and ran her fingers through his chest hair, stopping with a hand over each of his hearts. “I love you.” 

It didn’t matter that she’d already said those words moments ago. They were still so amazing, that she was saying them to _him_ , and the symbolism took his breath away and he called on his respiratory bypass to back him up. 

Rose pressed kisses across his pectoral muscles, and reached a hand between them, fondling him through the flannel of his sleep pants, while at the same time taking one nipple between her lips before moving to the other one. Jolts of pleasure racing through his body as she suckled and groped him. He let out a throaty moan and she looked at him like the cat that got the cream. 

“Rose,” he gasped. Everything felt so incredible, and he wanted to move his attentions lower, and have her do the same for him, but he was truly aching. “I want to do so much more, but I need to be inside you. Please.”

She released his nipple with a pop. “Next time?”

“Oh, yes!” 

As he moved his body over her on the mattress, Rose glanced at her bedside table and then back at him. “Doctor,” she began and he could hear her hesitation.

“Yes?”

“Do we need anything?”

He was puzzled. “Anything?”

“You know, protection.”

_Ah._

“No, we’re not compatible.” He glanced between them and then smiled at her. “Well, not in that way.”

Rose nodded. “Fine by me.” 

They each hastily slipped their clothes off, and drank in the sight of the other, flushed with arousal. The Doctor inhaled deeply, and with her knickers gone, the scent of her desire hit him with full force. 

One hand braced against her headboard, he reached between them with a shaky hand and cupped her sex, dipping first one finger and then another inside and stretching her. She was so wet, all for him. Absolutely amazing. 

“You’re so ready.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

The Doctor leaned down and kissed her lips softly. With his fingers thoroughly slick, he rubbed them against the head of his cock and a moan escaped him. It felt so good, but she’d feel even better. Bringing his shaft to her entrance, he entered her slowly. She was tight, and he knew it had been a long time, so he moved forward slowly, stretching her further as he went. 

Finally, sheathed completely inside her, he paused and met her eyes. They seemed fathomless and he wanted to drown their hazel warmth. 

Removing his hand from the headboard, the Doctor brought his fingers to her temples. Before he could ask for her consent one last time, she arched her forehead against them in wordless acceptance, and he entered her mind slowly. 

And that was when he gasped in surprise. 

Rose’s mind... it was not what he expected. This was anything but a normal human mind. She was… more. Her brain was now compatible with his, they could form a Gallifreyan bond, but that shouldn’t be possible. Yet it was, and he craved it. 

“What?” Rose’s voice was alarmed. “What’s wrong Doctor?”

Now there were golden flecks dancing around her irises, and her timeline shimmered in front of him. She had centuries left in her. _Bad Wolf had done this._ ‘My Doctor,’ she had said and now he truly could be, in every sense of the word. Turmoil rolled through him. He wanted this, desperately, but Rose didn’t know the significance and there was no way he could join with her mind now. Not when she didn’t know that it would be permanent. And especially if Bad Wolf was still inside and pulling strings.

The Doctor tried to withdraw, both from her body, and her mind, but she wrapped a leg around his hip, holding her pelvis to his.

“No,” she pleaded. “Don’t leave. Please.”

“Rose,” he tried to explain. “I have to. You don’t understand. If I don’t, I might not be able to make stop us from bonding completely. We need to talk.”

Her brows furrowed and she nodded. “What’s that mean?”

“I didn’t know until just now, but you’re not aging, Rose. Bad Wolf extended your life. By hundreds of years. If we do this, we’d be married in the ways of my people. A permanent bond that lasts as long as we both live. I’d always be able to sense you, sometimes get a read on your mood, and you feel the same from me.”

“But what if I want that?” Her eyes bored into his, and the flecks of gold were gone. Bad Wolf had certainly made this possible, but this was completely his Rose.

“You want me for centuries.”

With an exasperated sigh, Rose said one word. “Forever.”

Permission granted for the final time, the Doctor relaxed. He slipped his mind snugly into hers and completed the bond. If he had known this was possible, this is never how he would’ve planned it, but this was them, and things rarely happened as he intended. 

Rose’s love flooded into him and he poured his into her. Moving his body against hers, he thrusted against her, bringing back the erection that had softened in his worry. Her walls gripped him tightly and she grabbed his bum, pushing him inside to the root. 

It was just short of overwhelming. The Doctor knew he was never going to last. While normally he was brilliant at everything, he couldn’t slow himself down to make slow, tender love, to his wife for their first time together. 

Rose didn’t seem to mind in the least and she moaned out his name. “Doctor, yes, please, more, I’m so close,” she panted as he increased his movements and she ground herself against him. He reached between them and brought a finger to her clit, rubbing it in countermeasure with his thrusts. 

He could feel her orgasm building within her and he stroked, deeply, wanting to bring her there, before he lost it himself. 

“Come for me, Rose, please my love,” he pleaded, as he felt his balls draw up tight against his body. 

With a final clamp around his cock, she shattered around him with a loud cry of his name. The Doctor felt it roll through her, and was absorbed in her pleasure. He worked her through it, gentling his fingers before pulling away when she was too sensitive for his touch. 

The last ripple of her orgasm left her with a shudder, and she was boneless in his arms. The Doctor gave one, two, three final jerks, and then he was spurting within her. “Rose,” he gasped against her breast, his eyes screwed shut as he rode it out. Her hands rubbed soothingly down his back and she pressed a kiss against his crown. 

Once he had his breath back, and Rose’s had returned to normal, he cradled her in his arms. His _wife_. “Oh, Rose, thank you.” 

“Thank you. My _husband_.” Rose’s eyes were filled with wonder as she spoke that last word, and he saw moisture pooling there. 

He smiled at her, loving the title he thought would never belong to him. Now that it did though, something else belong to her and her alone. He brushed his fingers over the shell of her ear and brought his lips to it, to whisper the greatest gift he could ever give her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, the Doctor felt as if his hearts were shattering in his chest. He thought he’d have hundreds of more years with Rose, and now he knew it’d be less than a week. Half that almost to the minute, according to his timesense. 

The TARDIS was screaming in his head, telling him to get Rose out of there. As if he didn’t understand the potential for disaster, and didn’t already know what he was going to do, but he appreciated how much his ship cared for his beloved. He dampened his bond with Rose and steeled himself for what would come next.

“But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in.” Rose took off the 3D glasses and looked at him pointedly. 

“That’s why you’ve got to go,” he confirmed. 

_Reboot in two minutes._

Rose shook her head, but he continued without letting her speak.

“Back to Pete’s World.”

“Doctor, no! You are not doing that to me again. You’re not sending me away – and if you try, I’ll come right back. Just like I did last time. I promised you forever. We bonded!” Rose’s voice was a high shriek and her eyes were blazing with fury, but also love. Infinite love. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jackie’s mouth drop open as she looked back and forth between him and Rose, dumbfounded. She couldn’t know exactly what that word meant, but she clearly understood that it was something that made Rose choose to stay behind. 

“Then I’m staying too. I’m sorry.” Jackie directed the end of that at Pete, as she stepped next to Rose. “She’s my daughter.”

The Doctor was at his wit’s end. Time was running out and the last thing he needed was two stubborn Tyler women arguing with him. “This is dangerous. Even without void stuff, Jackie, you and your daughter could be killed or worse. I don’t know what happens in the void. You could be in torment for years until your body shuts down.”

Rose’s eyes had calmed and determination shone in them. “Doctor, you can’t do this alone anyway. You can’t control both levers.”

Pete Tyler took a breath and stepped forward. “I’ll help with the levers and,” he paused with a glance at Rose and Jackie, “you two can leave this room.”

The Doctor didn’t like the plan, but he couldn’t think of anything better in the time remaining and gave a nod. And the TARDIS had told him to get her out of there, not send her to Pete’s World. This could potentially work.

Pete turned to Mickey and Jake, and gave him the extra jump buttons. “You go back, tell them we stayed behind to stop this.”

“No, sir.” Mickey shook his head. “There’s nothing left for me there, not if they aren’t going back. Not with my gran gone.” He looked at Jake. “I’ll miss you, but my place is back here now.”

“Aye.” Jake replied and giving a nod to the assembled party, he punched his button and was off. 

The moment Jake was gone, Mickey grabbed one of the magnaclamps. “I’ll stay with the Doctor. You go with them, Pete. In case something happens.”

_Systems rebooted. Open access._

“Take them, Pete, now.”

As Rose, Pete, and Jackie departed the room, he turned to Mickey. He had to say this now, in case disaster struck. “Thank you, Mickey.”

Mickey grinned. “No problem, boss.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes later, it was all over. The Doctor sank to the floor in relief and across the room, Mickey did the same. There had been a moment when the man’s lever had slipped, but he had dug his heels in and managed to get it upright again and hold his own against the forces that tried to pull him from it. 

The door to the room flew open and a flash of blue hurled itself at the Doctor. Resolving into his bondmate’s form, he was enveloped in Rose’s arms and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” she mumbled. Lifting her head she brought her forehead to his, and her love flooded him through their bond. “I mean it.”

The Doctor stared into her mascara streaked eyes and marveled at how close he had come to losing her. No, he couldn’t go through that again. They were together until the universe itself separated them. “I won’t,” he promised. “I can’t.” Through their bond, he echoed the promise she’d made him. _Forever._

The sound of a throat being cleared intruded on their moment and Jackie stood before him. “Now what’s this about being bonded?" She looked at him severely. “You married my baby with me being there.”

 _Caught._ “Well, err,” he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly something that’s meant to be witnessed.”

“Why don’t I doubt that?” Jackie arched a knowing eyebrow. “C’mere, you plum.” She wrapped her arms around the Doctor in a fierce hug. “But don’t think you’re getting away with not doing it in the traditional human way.”

The Doctor gulped, but then relaxed. After what they had just went through, a human wedding should be a piece of cake. 

_end_


End file.
